Last December
by MusicPPaddictFreak
Summary: Beca's heart got broken last Christmas,shattering every faith she had in love.. That was what she thought. Based of Ariana Grande's version of 'Last Christmas'.
1. Prologue

**_Christmas fic!  
I'll do my best to finish this before 2014!  
Holidays are coming so i'm sure i will.  
Based on Ariana Grande's version of 'Last Christmas'._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from the movie Pitch Perfect nor the song,only my Oc and story.  
This goes for all chapters._**

* * *

Beca was never one for love,don't get her wrong,what happened last December broke her entire heart and she couldn't forget about it.

_-December 2012 Christmas's eve.-_

_"I can't believe you actually made me watch a Christmas movie." Beca rolled her eyes._

_"Aw,baby don't lie,you love it." Tyler smirked as he tightened his hold since he and Beca were cuddling on the couch._

_Tyler was her boyfriend,the first one she truly loved,normally she would not even cuddle with her boyfriends or hug them,well she would but it would be awkward for her but with Tyler it was different he was sweet,a true gentleman and Beca thought he was the one,thought..._

_"Babe?" Tyler looked towards Beca. "I love you." It was the first time she said those three words to anyone,if she'd only knew she made a big mistake._

_Tyler smiled and pecked her. "I love you too,we belong together." That was a lie,he never meant it._

_They leaned in and kissed more passionately.  
That was until oxygen became an issue,they broke apart and smiled at each other and Beca moved more into his hold before focusing back on the screen._

_If only she'd knew her heart was going to get broken._

-Present summer of 2013-

Beca sighed as she stood outside and lighted a photo of her and Tyler with a lighter.  
As it started to burn she threw it in the metal bucket were the rest of the photo's with Tyler on were burning.  
After all these months she finally build the courage to get rid of the photos or anything that reminded her of Tyler and try to get over her heartbreak.

She didn't face anyone the first couple of weeks,she stayed home,ignored her friends,only went downstairs for food and ignoring her mother.  
Her father wasn't around so she didn't need to be bothered with that,that was until a few weeks back he announced that Beca needed to go to college,the college were he worked as a teacher.

Beca didn't want to do that,she wanted to go to L.A. and become a music producer,oh yes since Tyler left the only thing she cared about was music.  
She even wrote songs,mostly deep,maybe a bit depressing,love songs.  
Since the day Tyler left,she hated movies with what was left of her heart.

You might wonder how she spend that heartbreaking Christmas,she didn't spend that Christmas,she stayed in her room all locked up,ignoring anyone who was inside the house that day,her mother tried a couple of times to talk to her but Beca shut her out,she didn't celebrated the new year,she didn't do that count down,she did nothing..

_-December 2012 Christmas's eve.-_

_That night Tyler took Beca's virginity.  
At least he had the decency to do that safe._

_That heartbreaking morning when she woke up from her sleep,she didn't feel Tyler at her side and looked around only to meet an empty room,with that i mean no Tyler.  
His clothes were gone,nothing that belonged to him was here anymore,what she did saw was a yellow sticky note sticking on her desk.  
She walked over to her desk and picked the paper up,reading every line slowly:_

_Beca,  
I don't think our relationship is going to work,  
so i left this morning,i didn't want to wake you and bring this bad news myself..  
I wish you the best,i really mean that.  
Someday you'll find someone better,that's a promise.  
Take care_

_-Tyler_

-Present summer of 2013-

Beca rubbed violently in her eyes,she couldn't cry anymore over him,it's been eight months.  
She grabbed her lighter and held it inches away from sticky note,she kept the note,she just couldn't throw it away,it was the last thing she got from Tyler.

She let out a yell and tears started to spill,she threw her lighter to the ground and covered her face while she cried all over again.  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly but maybe a bit to violent shook it away and faced the owner.

"Beca,it'll be okay." Jesse reassured her.

Jesse was her best friend,only he stayed loyal to Beca even though she ignored practically everyone.

He saw that Beca was trying to held in another wave of tears and held his arms open.  
Tears started to spill and Beca quickly went over him and embraced him while she sobbed.  
Jesse made comforting circles on her back and hugged her tightly.

After a few minutes of sobbing Beca spoke up "It just hurts." Beca got out in a hoarse voice from all the crying.

"I know it does,and his an asshole,if i was there i would make him hurt instead of you,but don't worry you'll find someone much,much better then that jerk."

Truth spoken.


	2. Introducing Barden university

_**This one follows a bit of the story line itself from the movie but i needed to introduce Beca first to Barden before i go any further.**_

* * *

She looked outside to all the other students who were getting of their cars or the students struggling with their stuff.

It was September,a month after she burned or tried to burn everything that reminded her of Tyler,she kept the sticky note,she just couldn't burn it.

The cab came to a stop and Beca sighed as she stepped out of the cab,the driver opened the trunk and went to get her laptop bag were Beca politely said a no to before grabbing the bag herself.

"Hi,welcome to Barden's University!" A bit too chirpy and enthusiastic girl says who stood suddenly next to her. "What hall?" She asked.

"Uh,Baker Hall." Beca answered.

The girl started giving instructions about how to get there but Beca wasn't listening as she looked around.  
She saw a couple being cute together and felt a lump creeping it's way into her throat,she took a deep breath and tried to give her attention back to the girl.

"And here's your BU rape whistle!" The girl gave her a whistle. "Don't blow it unless it's actually happening." The girl explained.

Beca looked at the whistle and raised an eyebrow,she put the whistle between her teeth and looked at the girl for one last time who has a stupid smirk on her face before making her way to her dorm room.

The walk alone is horrible,students all around and guys thinking they are hilarious when they give a girl that's walking past points to 10 with a sign.

This place sucks,college sucks,just everything sucks right now in Beca's life.

At least Jesse goes to the same college,his the best,best friend you could imagine,he helped Beca trough a lot of difficult times and always found a way to cheer her up.

* * *

Beca stood in front of her dorm room door and took a deep breath before going in.  
An Korean looking girl,probably her roommate,was putting the finishing touches to her side of the room.

"Hey,umh." Beca put her bag on her bed and turned to face the girl. "You must be Kimmy Jin,i'm Beca." Beca waited for a respond but only got glared at which was making her uncomfortable.

"No English?" Beca asked trying to get something from the girl. "Yes English?" She waited a bit more and still nothing. "Just tell me were you're at with English." Still nothing,this is going nowhere.

Luckily there was a knock on the door,never mind the luck,it was her dad.

"Campus police,hide your wine coolers!" He said before coming in. "Just your old man making a funny."

"Chris Rock everybody." Beca sarcastically answered as she focused back on setting up her music equipment.

"Hi,you must be Beca's roommate,i'm Dr. Mitchell,i teach literature here." He introduced himself.

She glared at him and after a few seconds Mr. Mitchell turned back to Beca.

"So,how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Beca answered,more harshly then intended.

"You know what i'm talking about,right?" He said referring to Tyler,he knew about it.

"Yes,dad,i'm fine,i would be more if you let me go to L.a. ."

"Your going to get a college education first,for free i might add,end of story." Mr. Mitchell stated.

"I'm going to the activities fair." Kimmy Jin said all of sudden,probably not wanting to be in the middle of an argue.

Beca watched her for a moment. "Me too,i'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend,Kimmy Jin."

* * *

She saw Kimmy Jin standing by a group of other people what looked to be a Korean stand.  
Beca sighed and decided to walk around and clear her head of the very referring to Tyler,it still kills her.

She walked past a few stands and still didn't find anything she'd like and where was Jesse?  
At least a stand caught her eye,Barden DJ's.

She walked over there and studied the flyers from the stand,that was until a blonde suddenly stood next to her.

"Aw yeah,DJ." She said. "Deaf Jews." She pointed to the board. "Ow,chica chica hmm."

"Shalom." One of the guys of the stand greeted them.

"That's not a real word but keep trying,you will get there!" The blonde girl shouted,this was pretty hilarious to Beca.

"Not a lot of Jewish people where you're from?" Beca asked.

Beca didn't really understand what the blonde was saying but it ended with "It was really Jewish." Beca nodded and then walked away,leaving the girl with the Jewish people.

_I'm wondering if people here are sane.. _Beca thought as she walked past another pair of stands.

That thought disappeared when fierce red hair caught her eye,and that was not everything the owner of that hair suddenly spoke to her.

"Hi,any interest in joining our A Capella group?" The girl asked as she handed a flyer to Beca.

"Oh,right this is like a thing now." Beca answered as she focused back on the redhead,totally ignoring the blonde next to the redhead.

"Oh totes,we sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments,it's all from our mouths." The girl explained.

Beca was stunned by this girl,not only she had gorgeous red hair but also the most beautiful blue eyes Beca has never seen before,back to reality she still had to say something,but all she could get out was "Yikes."

"There's four groups on campus:The Bella's that's us,we're the tits,the BU Harmonics they sing a lot of Madonna,the High Notes they're not practically motivated and then there's..." The girl explained,not even daring to say there name and then the blonde and the redhead did a little smile to each other and then focused back on Beca.

"So,are you interested?" The girl asked.

"Sorry,it's just...just pretty lame."

"Aca-scuse me?" The blonde girl suddenly spoke up. "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper is not lame."

"We sing all over the world, and we compete in national championships." The redheaded girl continued.

"On purpose?" Beca answered.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!" The blonde girl insulted,loosing her temper.

Before the blonde girl could go any further,the redheaded girl stopped her and did one last attempt to recruit Beca.

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close talented group of ladies who's dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year." _So the blonde's name is Aubrey? _Beca thought. "Help us turn our dreams into reality?"

Beca looked at her for a moment but decided,if she joined she had to make friends and she didn't want to do that,she had enough with Jesse and it would only make it harder for her to go to L.a.

"Sorry,i don't even sing but it was really nice to meet you guys." With that Beca left,a little lie was good enough,right?


	3. After a month

_**I didn't want to say something before the story this time but i wanna say something to the first reviewer of this story:**_

_**theskycat:It seems like no one has reviewed yet :/ I'll get the ball rolling. I like the starting of the story, canon atm. Can't wait to see what happens in the shower scene XP Virtual cookie for starting a new Bechloe fic :D**_

_**Thanks,behold yourself because the shower scene is actually in this chapter,virtual cookie right back at ya for being the first reviewer :D.**_

* * *

Beca has been in Barden for a month now,a month after she saw the redheaded girl,okay she may or may not have stalked the redheaded girl on the quad,but she has a job at the radio station and luckily Jesse does too,so she doesn't have to be social awkward.

This was very rare for Beca to fall in love with anyone without even knowing them and especially a girl since Beca thought she was straight.  
At least she could push these feelings away in a lovely slumber,that was until someone very annoying started poking her in her side.

She groans and her eyes flutters open,it is her dad.

"Beca,wake up." He poked her once again.

Beca sat up a little and let out a sigh.

"Funny,this doesn't look like your intro to philosophy class." He said.

"I'm posing an important philosophical question,if i don't actually go to that class will it still suck?" Beca deadpanned.

"Look,hunny,if this has anything to do with-" Beca cut him off.

"No,dad." It sounded more as a warning.

"College is great,you get to create memories here,i see it everyday,you just have to give it a chance." He went on dropping that topic as Beca stood up and went to her closet. "You've been here a month now,do you have any friends?" He asked.

"I have Jesse and Kimmy Jin." Beca answered.

"Nope." Kimmy Jin spoke out receiving a glare from Beca.

"You got to get out there Bec." He said as he stood up and went to her computer. "You got to try something."

"I got a job at the radio station." Beca told him.

"Oh,great,that place." He said with a tone of disgust. "It's dark and dirty and has like three weirdo's working there." He said as he went sitting down on Beca's desk chair.

"Well,four now." Beca corrected,she pointed to herself.

"You got to try something new,Bec." He tried and stood up. "Join one club on campus,and if at the end of the year you still don't wanna be here,you still wanna go off to L.a. and be P. Diddy." Beca rolled her eyes at that. "Then you can quit college and i'll help you move to L.a."

"Seriously?" Beca asked surprised.

"Yes,seriously,but i really need to see it Beca,this is college,join in." He said before walking out the door.

As soon as he was out the door,Beca grabbed her showering stuff and went off to the showers,thinking about what her dad said.  
She changed into her bathrobe and sang the beginning of Titanium as she walked to one of the shower cubicles.

She often went at night when no one is at the showers,or that's what she thought.  
She hanged her stuff on a hook and hung her towel at a bar and then put off her robe and went standing under the shower,putting on the shower and letting the water flow over her body while she sang the chorus of Titanium.

What she didn't notice was that same redhead that she met at the activities fair sneaked behind her with a huge smirk on her face.

**Ricochet you take your aim- **

"You can sing!" The redhead spoke up,completely startling Beca.

"Dude!" She shouted and closed the curtains to no avail as the redhead just opened them again and went past Beca who tried covering her body with her showering material to the turn of the water.

"How high does your belt go?" She asked.

"My what?" Beca asked confused. "Oh my god." Beca choked out as her eyes were as wide as possible.

"You have to audition for the Bella's." The redhead reassured her as she just stood in front of Beca,crossing every boundary Beca has.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." Beca said as she looked up the ceiling.

"Just consider it." Beca grabbed the curtain and tried covering herself more as the girl just went on. "One time we sang back-up for Prince,his butt is so tiny that I can hold it with, like, one hand." She said as she stood even closer to Beca,showing her hand and 'accidentally' hitting Beca's cup,making it fall,making Beca take it from the floor and turn around,back faced to the redheaded girl who took one step back. "Oops."

"Seriously?I am nude." Beca stated.

"You were singing Titanium,right?" The girl went on,completely ignoring Beca.

Beca looked over her shoulder and looked at the girl. "You know David Guetta?" She asked.

"Have i been living under a rock?" The girl answered. "Yeah,that song is my jam,my lady jam." She said with a smile.

"That's nice." Beca awkwardly said.

"It is,the song really builds." The girl finished with a wink,making Beca even more uncomfortable.

"Gross." Beca answered with a face of disgust.

"Can you sing it for me?" The girl asked.

"Dude,no,get out!"

"Not for that reason." The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm not leaving here until you sing." The girl stated.

Beca looked at her and the girl acted a sigh.  
Beca took her stuff in a strong grip around her chest and turned around,facing the girl.

**I'm bulletproof nothing to loose **Beca sang,taking glances between the girl and the curtain.

What Beca didn't expect was the girl harmonize with her.

**Fire away,Fire away**

Beca didn't take glances anymore and stared at the girl as their harmonizing sounded beautiful.

**Ricochet,you take your aim  
Fire away,Fire away  
Shoot me down but i won't fall  
I am titanium  
Shoot me down but i won't fall**  
**I am titanium**

At the end the girl had a huge grin on her face and Beca could barely hold out her smile.  
That was until Beca's eyes glanced down,making Beca quickly look to the ceiling.  
Unfortunately the girl noticed and looked down her own body.

"Oh,yeah,i'm pretty confident about all this." The girl gestured to her body.

"You should be."

The girl smiled and then turned around and grabbed Beca's towel and kindly gave it to her.  
Beca took the towel and covered her body and whispered. "I'm just gonna take a shower."

And suddenly a guy that looked a lot like...  
Oh my fucking god is that?

No...

* * *

_**Cliffhanger? Hate me now? Lovies back.  
I followed a bit of the movie itself here because i didn't really know what to write but hope it's good with you guys.**_

_**As always take care,stay awesome,give me love because i'm forever alone,leave a review,favorite,follow and see you tomorrow! (can't stop the rhyming.)**_


	4. Him

"You have a lovely voi...oh my god is that you Beca?" The guy couldn't believe it,neither could Beca.

"Yes,Tyler." Beca tried to sound enthusiast but she just couldn't.

"I haven't seen you in like a year,how are you?" Tyler asked.

_Not long enough.. _Beca thought. "I'm fine,just trying to take a shower."

The redhead looked at them. "Oh right." The girl pushed Tyler out of the cubicle and closed the curtains as she stepped outside.

"We need to catch up sometime,Beca!" He shouted.

Beca felt a lump creeping it's way into her throat and her vision was getting glossy.

"See you at auditions!" The girl also shouted.

Beca took a quick shower and went as fast as possible back to her dorm room.  
On her way she accidentally bumped into...

"Woah,you okay Becs?" Jesse asked as he held his hands on her shoulders,she was shaking.

"No,i just...i can't.." Beca's voice broke and Jesse immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Shh,it's okay,i'm here." He tried comforting her as she broke down into his arms.

After a few minutes Beca spoke up. "He's back Jesse,he's back." Beca said with a shaky voice.

Only one person could make Beca like this,and confirming it's a he,Jesse knows damn well who it is.

"Come on,let's go back to your dorm room." He suggested.

Beca nodded and let Jesse guide her to her dorm room.

* * *

"Why did you force that alt girl to audition?" Aubrey questioned.

Chloe just told Aubrey what she did,not all the details she only said that she made the girl from the activities fair audition,nothing about the shower.

"Because she has a beautiful voice,Bree!I heard her singing,it was awesome!"

"Ugh,Chloe,i can't stand her."

"But,you don't know her yet." Chloe stated.

"Neither do you." Aubrey raised an eyebrow,knowing she was right.

"Tyler seems to know her,because when i was talking to her he also came in and he knew her name."

"I'll listen to her tomorrow at the auditions,if she actually shows up."

Chloe squealed and hugged Aubrey tight. "Thanks,Bree!"

* * *

The next day Beca woke up alone in her bed,Jesse must have left after Beca finally fell asleep.  
She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

_Fuck,auditions today.. _Beca thought and sighed before getting up and putting clothes on.

But was that were she should be worried about?  
Tyler is back and if he goes to BU just like Beca,can Beca survive that?  
Maybe she could transfer to another university.

"Why is this so hard!" She yelled,luckily Kimmy Jin was already gone so no morning glares.

She has been with Tyler for almost a year,the longest relationship Beca's ever had,and it wasn't even real love,Beca loved him but he didn't love her.  
They have been apart for ten months and 7 days.  
And yesterday he just shows up when Beca was almost over him and now she has to deal with it all over again.

_-January 1st 2013 in Beca's room.-_

_Beca was trying to hold back tears as she looked through photo's of her and Tyler.  
She looked to her desk and there was a photo of Tyler kissing Beca on the cheek in a photo cadre.  
Beca angrily walked over there and grabbed the cadre and threw it with force to the ground,making the glass shatter to pieces._

_Her tears started to spill,and she violently rubbed her eyes and picked one of the glass pieces up,it was very sharp.  
She held it at her pulse,right under her hand and put light pressure on it.  
She was like this for a few minutes,debating whether to go for it or to just let it go._

_"Fuck it." She said to herself and when she was about to cut herself there was a knock on her door._

_"Beca baby,what happened?" Her mom asked._

_Beca looked to the door and kept quiet,she looked back at her arm._

_"Beca?" Her mom started to worry and saw that the door was unlocked and immediately went it and saw Beca standing there with a glass piece against her pulse.  
"Hunny,put the glass away please." Beca's mom said carefully._

_"I just don't know what to do." Beca's voice was raspy and hoarse._

_"Just put the glass piece away and we can talk about it." _

_Beca looked at the glass piece and sighed,she put the glass piece on her desk and walked to her mom and hugged her tight._

_"I just don't know what to do." She cried._

_"I'm here,i'll be here,it's going to be okay." Her mom reassured her._

-Present 2013-

Beca sighed as she looked at the time.  
Her eyes widened,how long was she thinking?  
The auditions had already begun!

Beca put on her shoes and made her way over to the auditorium were the auditions would be.

* * *

"Okay,that was everyone." Justin the host said.

Chloe sighed as the last one finished it's audition.  
She really thought Beca would come.

Chloe put her papers down and heard footsteps,she looked to were it came from and saw Beca who just arrived.

"Wait,there's one more!" Chloe shouted and everyone's attention was on Beca who awkwardly went on stage.

"Hello,i didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca told them as she kept her eyes on Chloe.

"That's okay,sing anything you want." Chloe smiled at her.

Beca nodded and went on her knees and bent over and gestured to the cup filled with pens at Chloe's and Aubrey's table. "May i?"

"Go ahead." Chloe answered.

Beca carefully dropped the pens out of the cup and went sitting crossed-legged on the stage with the cup before her.  
She took a deep breath and started hitting the cup and clapping which made a beat and she started to sing.

**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?**

**When I'm gone,**  
**When I'm gone,**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my hair**  
**You're gonna miss me everywhere,**  
**Oh i know you gonna miss me when I'm gone**

Beca finished and looked at them.  
Chloe had a big grin on her face and looked over to Aubrey who had narrowed eyes and a serious face.

Beca put the cup back on it's place and stood up,walking out of the auditorium.

"Beca!Wait up!" Tyler shouted,apparently he was waiting outside for someone.

Beca turned around and took a deep breath as he approached her.

"Hey,that was a great audition,i heard it." He complimented.

"Thanks." Beca answered.

"So,when do you have time to hang out,i wanna catch up."

"Tyler,i don't think i can." Beca answered sheepishly.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

Chloe stepped outside to go find Beca and congratulate her,that was until she saw the scene before her.

"Because i don't want anything to do with you!" Beca lost it,she tried so hard to not yell at him,but he deserved it anyways.

"Wow,chill."

"Chill?Chill?You fucking ask me to chill?You fucking broke my heart last Christmas after you took my virginity,i loved you!And now i don't even know why i haven't hit you in the face yet!" Beca yelled.

"I didn't mea-" Beca cut him off.

"That's bullshit Tyler,you only were in it for the sex and when you finally got it you left me!"

"Bec-" Beca cut him off again.

"Shut up!You crushed me last year and i didn't want to see your shit face again but now here you are!"

"Beca,relax you're drawing attention." Tyler looked around and saw a few people watching.

"You are scared for all the attention now?" Beca faced the people who were watching. "This guy broke up with me last year on Christmas after he took my virginity with a fucking note,he is such a pussy he can't even tell it in my face." Beca glared at him and then slapped him hard across the face,she turned on her heel and stormed off to her dorm room.

Chloe looked shocked,but Tyler was her boyfriend,should she check if he was okay?  
Nah,Beca was more important right now,even though Chloe doesn't really know her,however who cares?

Chloe ran after Beca who seemed to be far away already.

* * *

**_Your gut was right,Tyler is back!  
Who loved the bitch slap of Beca? Because i loved it._**

**_Anyways take care,stay awesome,leave a review,love me #foreveralone,favorite,follow and see ya tomorrow (Rhyme rhyme)._**


	5. Aca-initiation

Chloe catched up with Beca just outside Baker Hall.

"Beca,wait up!" Chloe shouted as she approached her a bit out of breath. "You walk fast."

"Yeah,well i needed to get away from there." Beca sighed.

"What was that about anyways?" Chloe asked,with a hint of concern.

"His an asshole who deserves to be ripped apart by wolves." Beca deadpanned. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Chloe nodded and Beca let out a loud sigh.

"Break up with him before he does with you,right after you told him you loved him,if you already did,it'll happen soon."

"What?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at her,what was she talking about?

"You deserve someone much,much better then him."

"What?" Chloe again asked,this is so confusing.

"I don't want to talk about it,if that's alright." Beca told her.

"Yeah,sure,that's fine but it seems like you need someone right now,you're shaking." Chloe smiled at her.

"I guess that would be nice."

Chloe suddenly gave Beca a tight hug which made Beca stiffen up first but soon she relaxed into the embrace.

They stayed like that for maybe five minutes until Beca suggested they should go to her room.  
Luckily as they arrived at Beca's room,Kimmy-Jin wasn't there anymore.

"I see a bed with a lot of pillows,do you mind?" Chloe looked over towards Beca who raised an eyebrow at her before slowly nodding.

Chloe gave her a smile and put off her shoes before falling,face first,into the bed.  
She turned around and looked at Beca with a smile who just stood there glaring at her with an raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"What,plopping down in pillow filled beds is fun."

"I'm sure it is." Beca also put off her shoes and went sitting at her desk chair. "So,i never got your name."

"Oh,i thought you would know after the whole shower thing." Chloe chuckled.

"Most embarrassing moment of my life."

"Aw,my name is Chloe Elizabeth Maria Betsy Beale." Chloe deadpanned.

Beca had a raised eyebrow and a mouth slightly agape.

Chloe chuckled. "That's made up,i'm just Chloe Beale."

"Beca Mitchell."

"Well then Beca Mitchell,i'll tell you already i'm a cuddle person and you are going to cuddle with me right now because you need it." Chloe playfully glared at her.

"Well then,Chloe Beale,i'm not a cuddle nor physical contact person,so no thank you."

Chloe smirked and then put on an adorable pout and the cute puppy eyes,melting Beca in no time.

"Okay,fine,just stop with that." Beca sighed and made her way over to her bed.

Chloe clapped victoriously into her hands and went under covers just as Beca did the same.  
Chloe immediately sneaked her arm around Beca's waist and pulled herself closer to the brunette.

Beca might not admit it but a smile was creeping it's way on her face,Chloe is maybe an expectation.

* * *

Beca's eyes fluttered open after a few hours and found Chloe sitting at her desk,reading trough her songbook.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry,i just was curious and found this,you write songs?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Yeah,in my free time i guess." Beca answered as she went sitting up in her bed.

"What's this song about?" Chloe asked as she put her finger on the song title and showed the brunette.

Beca looked at it,the title was 'Last Christmas'.

"That's just about someone,i used the chorus of 'Last Christmas' by Wham,the rest is all mine." Beca explained.

"That person must have really hurt you,seeing the lyrics." Chloe looked at her for some reaction but was met with a blank expression and a shrug.

Chloe decided not to push on the topic anymore and looked trough another pair of pages.

"Do you ever sing your songs in public?" Chloe questioned as she read trough the lyrics.

"No,i never thought about it." Beca answered. "Me and Jesse have recorded some covers of songs and put it in youtube but it didn't go any farther so."

"Really?Do you mind?" Chloe asked as she closed the songbook and gestured to Beca's computer.

"Go ahead." Beca answered as she got up and watched till Chloe put on youtube.

Beca put on a cover of 'Titanium' by David Guetta ft. Sia,she sang this one alone with only a keyboard and a microphone.  
Chloe watched till the end and she is truly amazed that Beca could sing that powerful.

"Wow,that was amazing Beca,you sing really beautiful." Chloe complimented.

"Thanks,and thank you for being here." Beca genuinely smiled.

Just when Chloe was about to say something her phone vibrated,alerting her she had a text.  
Chloe grabbed her phone out of her pocket and saw she had a text from Aubrey.

_Bree: Chloe where are you?We need to choose! Come to the auditorium were the auditions were,and hurry._

Chloe sighed and typed out a reply.

_Chloe: I'm sorry i lost track of time,i'll be there in 5 min. _

Chloe put her phone back into her pocket and stood up to put on her shoes.

"You need to go?" Beca asked.

"Yeah,we need to select people who were aca-awesome at the auditions and i'm sure you'll be trough." Chloe answered with a smile.

Beca returned the smile and got up to open the door.  
Chloe gave Beca a bone crushing hug and told her if she gets kidnapped tonight that she didn't need to worry.

"See you tonight." They said their goodbyes and then Chloe left.

* * *

That same day around 9 pm there was a knock on the door and Beca lazily went to open it.  
When she opened it she was met darkness.

"Don't worry it's me." Chloe smiled even though she couldn't see it.

"You know,you are a bad kidnapper if you say who you are." Beca joked as Chloe leaded her towards the auditorium.

"As if you wouldn't want to be kidnapped by me."

Beca smirked and didn't answer.

After a few minutes of stumbling and accidentally let Beca walk against something they finally arrived at the auditorium and before Beca knew it she was in a darkened place with candles everywhere,where did she got herself into?

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you." Aubrey announced as she carefully raised a chalice and handed it to Chloe.

Beca frowned and looked at Chloe quizzically. "Dude,no."

"Don't worry, it's Boone's Farm." Chloe whispered with a wink.

After everyone took a sip of the chalice,Chloe put it back on the table and handed everyone their Bella scarfs.

"Now,place your scarfs into your right hand." Chloe commanded which everyone obeyed.

"I,sing your name." Aubrey said looking at everyone.

Everyone repeated what Aubrey said and sang their names.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." Aubrey went on.

Everyone repeated.

"And i solemnly promise never to have sexual relations with a Treblemaker,or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves."

Everyone repeated,some a bit more quieter or softer.

"You are all Bella's now." Aubrey announced.

The light went on and screams and laughter filled the air.

"We did it." Chloe said as she leaned closer to Aubrey.

"I want some more of this." Fat Amy said as she picked up the chalice and took big sips of it.

"Did we?" Aubrey questioned.

After a few minutes Aubrey leads everyone to the on campus amphitheater.

"Ladies,welcome to Aca-initiation night,prepare to soften the beach." Aubrey announced.

"I don't know what i'm doing here." Beca said to no one in particular but Fat Amy heard.

"Living the dream,i still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in."

Just as Beca wanted to say something she heard Jesse's voice.

"Beca!Beca!Becaw!Becaw.." Jesse joked as he stepped over the stone benches till he stood in front of Beca. "Do my eyes deceive me are you a Barden Bella?"

"No." Beca shook her head.

"Don't be embarrassed,i heard what you did right after the auditions,you didn't have to slap him,punch him right in his face,he deserves that."

"Yeah.." Beca answered sheepishly.

"Let me get you a drink,i think you need to get on this level." Jesse said as he went back over the stone benches to get Beca a drink.

"Hi!" Chloe came out of nowhere and pulled Beca close by her arms. "I'm so glad that i met you." Chloe went even closer. "I think that we're going to be really fast friends."

"Yeah,well you saw me naked." Beca finished with a wink.

"I definitely did." Chloe smirked. "Alright,i'm going to get a drink." Chloe says as she rubs Beca's arms before letting go of them. "This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" Chloe shakes her butt in front of Beca before walking off.

"Make good choices!" Beca calls after her.

The chorus of 'Keep your head up' by Andy Grammar starts playing and everyone dances and sings along,at the same time Jesse walks back with two cups in his hands while walking over the stone benches again.  
He handed Beca her cup and took a sip from his own before turning around and looking at the people.

"This is awesome." Jesse said.

"It's definitely something." Beca answered.

"We are the kings of campus!" Jesse suddenly yells.

Beca looks around,hoping no one sees them,but then she saw Chloe making out with a guy that looks very much like...

Him.

* * *

_**Another chapter written,i don't think i can finish this before Christmas but i'll try to finish it before 2014.**_

_**Also thanks for all the reviews and follows i'm getting from you guys,i feel loved.**_

_**As always,stay awesome,take care,leave a review,love me #foreveralone,favorite,follow and see ya tomorrow. **_


	6. Why?

It is now a month after Aca-initiation night,November,a month before the depressing month so called December.

The tiring rehearsals Beca has been trough were countless,the same old boring routine,Beca wished she could change it but Aubrey won't let her which irritates her.  
What irritates her the most is seeing Chloe with that poor excuse of a human,Tyler.

Yes,Beca hated Tyler with all her heart but she never could hate Chloe,she won't admit it just yet but Beca might have a small or big crush on Chloe.

Chloe,the most bubbly,funny,smart,beautiful person Beca has ever know.

"Beca,earth to Beca,stop ignoring me!" Chloe shouted and got Beca's attention finally.

They are studying in Beca's room,both of them on the bed and Chloe with her legs over Beca's,with her back leaning at the wall.

"Wha..sorry Chlo."

"Its okay,what were you thinking about?" Chloe asked as she put her book for a certain class aside.

"Nothing." Beca answered,too quickly.

"Nice try,tell me!" Chloe persuaded.

Beca kept her mouth shut.

"Please Becs." Chloe pouted,with her puppy eyes.

"You know,you did that too many times so i kinda became immune for that." Beca smirked.

"That's unfair." Chloe went moving till she laid with her head on Beca's lap.

"Life is unfair." Beca sighed and automatically ran her fingers trough Chloe's hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Beca."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not a cat." Chloe smirked.

"Sorry." Beca retracted her hands away from Chloe's hair.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

"Stop being so confusing." Beca rolled her eyes and ran her fingers again trough Chloe's hair.

After another few minutes Chloe started to make purring sounds.

Beca looked up from her study book to see Chloe pretending to be a cat. "You are crazy."

"You mean Purrrfect." Chloe made her eyebrows go up and down,making Beca playfully roll her eyes.

"No,you are just crazy."

After another pair of minutes,Chloe was in deep thought,debating with herself if she should ask Beca about Tyler.

"Beca,can i ask you something?" Chloe asked softly.

"Shoot." Beca answered as she flipped a page of her book.

"What happened between you and Tyler last year?" Chloe asked carefully.

Beca looked up from her book and had a pained expression.

"You don't have to an-" Beca cut her off.

"He broke my heart without a warning,on Christmas,he really was a great guy towards me,he treated me well,on Christmas's eve he made me watch a Christmas movie and he told me we belonged together and i was stupid enough to tell him i loved him,that night he took my virginity because i thought he was the one and the morning after,i woke up and i didn't find him anywhere,his clothes were gone and his cellphone and then i found a sticky note on my desk,via that note he broke up with me."

"Be-" Beca once again cut her off.

"It wasn't the first time though he broke my heart,when we got serious with our relationship he cheated on me."

_-April 2012 at a party Beca and Tyler went to.-_

_They currently were at a party and they were dancing together._

_"Babe,you thirsty?" Tyler asked as he leaned close so he could hear something._

_"Yeah." Beca nodded and Tyler went to get them drinks._

_After what seemed like hours Beca began looking for him.  
She pushed her way trough the dancing crowd and when she finally got trough she saw Tyler making out with some random girl._

_She felt tears springing into her eyes and she wanted to leave but she couldn't,she couldn't let him just swallow that slut.  
So Beca went to the bar and ordered a drink with ice.  
The drink came and Beca payed,she made her way over to Tyler and took the ice out but kept it in her hand.  
She tapped Tyler on the shoulder and he turned around._

_He__ looked to be in shock as he realized it was Beca._

_Beca gave no expression and threw the drink into his face,and right after she grabbed him by his collar,and put the ice in his shirt.  
With that Beca left,ignoring everybody's gasps and talks who had seen what Beca did._

-Present 2013-

"The next day he came to me and went on his knees to apologize and told me he would never do that again,i trusted him and gave him a second chance,biggest mistake of my life." Beca blinked a few times,trying not to let tears fall.

"Becs,i didn't kno-" Beca cut her off again but this time with anger in her voice.

"Do you know how much it pains me to see you with that piece of shit?" Beca asked harshly,she didn't intended. "To know he could hurt you at any moment?" Beca questioned now softer.

Chloe didn't really know what to say.

"I..i'm sorry for what happened between the two of you but that doesn't mean that will happen to me." Chloe stated.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up with him."

"So,you're just saying i should break up with him?" Chloe raised her voice and went sitting up.

"I didn't me-" Chloe cut her off.

"But that's what you're thinking,right?"

Beca didn't answer,it was exactly what she was thinking.

"I need to go." Chloe sighed and grabbed her book and the rest of her stuff.

"No,Chlo don't be like this." Beca went standing up.

Chloe ignored her and made her way to the door.

"Chlo!" But Beca was too late,Chloe was already out of the room.

Beca should go after her but if she did,she might piss the redhead more off and she needed her space right now.

When Tyler gets involved into an argument,everything goes to shit.

Fuck him,fuck college,fuck drama,fuck everything.

Fuck Christmas.

* * *

Chloe opened her shared apartment on campus a bit too harshly and Aubrey noticed.

"Everything alright?" Aubrey asked,concerned.

"No,i just had a fight with Beca about Tyler." Chloe sighed as she put her stuff down.

"About Tyler?How could you get in a argument about Tyler?That boy is everything i could've wished for you." Aubrey gave her a smile and patted the space on the couch next to her.

"Just,Beca doesn't trust him because of their past." Chloe explained as she went sitting down next to Aubrey.

"Their past?" Aubrey questioned.

"Yeah,Beca is his ex and he broke up with her on Christmas via a sticky note or something and he had cheated on her earlier in their relationship."

Aubrey nodded. "If i were her i wouldn't trust him that quickly either and then i probably would do something about those ear monstrosities."

Chloe shook her head in amusement and yawned. "I'm going to get some sleep." Chloe said as she got up and grabbed her stuff again and made her way to her room.

Aubrey nodded and started thinking,what if Tyler would dare to cheat again?

* * *

_**Hope you liked it because it was hard to get out of that fantasy of mine and with the Christmas party we did today,i could only finish it now.**_

_**Take care,stay awesome,love me #foreveralone,leave a review,favorite,follow and see ya tomorrow.**_


	7. Meet my fist

Beca groaned as the sun had a perfect aim on her eyes,forcing her to wake up.  
It was a long night,she barely gathered sleep because of Chloe,she just couldn't stop thinking about her.

However,going back to sleep wasn't an option anymore so she got up and got dressed.

She obviously cared about Chloe,so why wouldn't Chloe see that?  
A lot of questions spooked trough her mind now with top subject being Chloe.

Deciding she should clear her head,she took her laptop and set off to the quad,for some fresh air.

It was pretty quiet at the quad though,not too much people which was a relief to Beca.  
She looked around and sighed before putting her headphones on and listened to a mash-up she made between 'On top of the world' By Imagine Dragons and 'Payphone' By Maroon 5.

She didn't know how long she sat there but she felt someone sitting down beside her which made her sigh and open her eyes.  
Who she didn't expect to sit there,sat right there,looking at Beca.

It was Chloe.

Beca watched her for a few more seconds before sitting up and letting her headphones hang loosely around her neck.

"Beca,i just want to say i'm sorry for my behavior yesterday." Chloe had sunglasses on and the weird thing was it wasn't even sunny,not too cold either.

"You don't have to apologize,i guess i crossed the line and tried to break you two up,which i apologize for." Beca awkwardly scratched the back of her neck.

"No,Beca you see you were right." Chloe's voice cracked and she slowly pulled her sunglasses off.

Beca looked at her in disbelief,she was shocked,Chloe has a black eye.  
Beca opened her mouth to say something but she saw that Chloe was on the verge of tears and Beca pulled her close.  
Chloe immediately hugged her back and broke down.

Beca held her like that until Chloe's sobs quieted down.

"Di...did,he do that?" Beca asked quietly.

Beca could feel the small nod which was enough for her to feel the anger rising within her.  
Chloe could feel Beca's hands twirl into fists.

"Beca don't,it's okay." Even Chloe didn't believe that.

"No,Chloe it's not,the next time i see him i'll beat the crap out of him!" Beca slightly raised her voice but tried to keep calm for Chloe's sake.  
"How did it happen?" Beca asked,wanting to know exactly where to hit him.

"I..we were in his dorm and we just..well he was being really sweet and that turned into more but i didn't really want to and he became suddenly violent and he pushed me hard against his room wall and then hit me square at the eye..." Chloe explained and hold Beca tighter. "And to save myself i kicked him in his crotch and got out of that room and immediately ran to mine and Aubrey's room."

"When did this all happen?"

"Yesterday." Chloe answered sheepishly.

Beca was sure if Chloe wasn't holding her,she for sure would've hunted down Tyler.

"Want to go back to my dorm?" Beca suggested and Chloe nodded.

* * *

The next day it was the same old tiring rehearsal and it seemed like everyone knew what happened to Chloe with all the gossips and chatters.

Aubrey clapped loudly and got everyone's attention. "Let's start with 20 laps,morning exercise!" She shouted and everyone groaned but obeyed and started their 20 laps.

After an hour or so it was time for a break and everyone almost fell on their chair because of the exhausting laps and choreography.  
But still had enough energy to start gossiping again.

Chloe was currently sitting close to Beca.  
After a few minutes of talking Cynthia-Rose got up and approached the both of them.

"Hey,Chlo,you alright?" She asked genuinely concerned and the rest of girls scooted closer.

"Yeah,i-" Before she could actually answer the causing of her black eye sheepishly stood at the door way.

"Chloe,i'm so sorry for what happened yesterday." The person said and approached them.

Beca became all protective and stood up.

"Fuck off Tyler,before i do something i wouldn't regret." Beca spoke up threateningly.

"Beca,i just came her to apologize,you don't need to speak up for her and be a bitch." Tyler spat.

Beca raised her eyebrow unimpressed. "You can't just apologize and hope everything will be alright."

"You know what,i know you are still crying and trying to hurt yourself over me,but you need to let that go,i mean come on,it's been a year don't you think you have to let it go?" He raised an eyebrow and had a little dumb smirk on his face.

He crossed the fucking line and Beca knew that all too well,not a second ago he still had that dumb smirk on his face but now he lied on the ground holding his nose.  
Oh yes,Beca punched him straight in the face.

"You fucking can break my heart or kill me,i don't fucking care but if you touch Chloe,you wished you were dead." Beca spat and kicked him right into the balls as hard as she could muster which made him immediately shout and hold his crotch in pain. "You didn't deserve them anyways,asshole." Beca spit on him and everyone watched wide eyed and with their mouths almost hitting the floor.

Chloe was the first one to get up and quickly made her way over to Beca.  
Once she approached her,Chloe gave her a hug.

"You okay,Becs?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah,i'm fine." Beca answered in a soft tone.

They broke apart and Beca turned back to Tyler.

"If i ever see you bugging Chloe again or any of these girls it won't be just your tiny ping pong balls that'll be in pain."

He groaned and stood up.

"This is not over." He got out.

"Oh yes it is,because you just got beat up by a girl." Beca gave him a smile and giggles from the rest of the group who were still seated.

He scoffed and turned on his heel and pushed the doors open with force,trying to get away like 'it didn't hurt him'.

"Wow little B,you got him good." Cynthia-Rose spoke up.

"Yeah,you're like that guy from that movie 'Jack the Giant Slayer'." Fat Amy joked.

Beca rolled her eyes at the joke but with a smile on her face.

"Okay,that was enough for today,tomorrow 2 pm i expect you all to be here." Aubrey called out. "Beca a word."

Everyone went up and gathered their stuff and Beca made her way over to Aubrey.

"As much as it surprises me,thank you for doing that,after what Chloe told me what happened yesterday i just couldn't believe it but you did great and i'm sure he won't come near her again."

"No problem." Beca simply answered.

"Don't expect i won't kick your ass if you come too late tomorrow." Aubrey smirked.

"Wouldn't want it different." Beca returned the smile and then went to gather her stuff,Chloe was waiting for her at the entrance and they both walked outside.

"Is it okay if i come with you?" Chloe asked as she linked their arms together. "Because,i don't know but i think Tyler won't leave me alone."

"Sure and don't worry he wouldn't dare." Beca answered.

Was it just Chloe or did she really just get a funny feeling in her stomach?  
However she had Beca now and Beca swore to herself she would protect Chloe.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update but you know Christmas,Christmas party's,seeing family again,...  
And guess what as a Christmas movie i watched with my little sister and mother 'The Conjuring' best Christmas movie ever.**_

_**Take care,stay awesome,leave a review,love me #foreveralone,favorite,follow and see ya tomorrow. **_


	8. Christmas miracle

December.

This month was meant to be heartbreaking for Beca but for some reason she knows it's going to be alright.  
She and Chloe have become really close because of what Beca did last month.  
And Tyler didn't bug her again.

Even Chloe made Beca play some of her songs just for her and she is amazing at it.

"Yeah mom,I've been holding up really good." Beca says trough the phone,she currently is on the phone with her mother.

"Did you have an encounter with you know who,did you even heard of him?" Beca's mom asked concerned.

"Actually mom,he goes to the same university but really i don't care about him,besides i messed him up real good last month for hurting one of my best friends." Beca explained.

"Alright,so what have you been doing lately?"

"Well,i joined the Barden Bella's a month after i got here,it's an A Capella group and i'm having fun with these girls,and i'm trying my best not to fall asleep during classes,i like it here." Beca answered happily.

"That's great to hear hunny,i have to go now,be safe."

"Always,bye." With that Beca ended the call.

* * *

Now it is the 24th December a day before Christmas.

"So,you coming to the Bella Christmas party tomorrow?" Chloe asked as she watched Beca scribble something down in her songbook.

"Nope." Beca simply answered,not meeting Chloe's stare.

Chloe frowned. "Why not?"

"Because,first of all it's a party and i don't like Christmas." Beca answered,still not looking up.

"But,it'll be fun." Chloe pushed on.

"If you call people making a fool of themselves or making out with a random person 'fun' then my answer doesn't change." Beca finally looked up.

"But,it's a Bella party and you are a Bella,so technically you don't have a choice." Chloe smirked,knowing she is right.

Beca narrowed her eyes at her but in a playful way. "Maybe i get sick suddenly and i have to call out."

"Come on Beca,please,for me?" Chloe pleaded and went sitting in the most cutest position she could manage.

Beca let out a heavy sigh. "Fine."

Chloe clapped excitedly in her hands with a big smile on her face.  
Beca rolled her eyes but had the same big smile on her face.

* * *

"Tell me again why am i wearing a Christmas hat?" Beca asked once again.

They currently where in the amphitheater and they decorated it in the Christmas spirit.  
It really is beautiful,most of the stone benches has Christmas lights on them and they had Christmas tree standing in front of the row.

They invited every Barden A Capella group for the party tonight.

"Because,it's Christmas." Chloe smirked. "And it's cute."

"I'm not cute,i'm bad-ass." Beca looked around her and only now noticed how bright it was in here. "It looks like Santa threw up in here." Beca joked.

"Thanks for the compliment." Aubrey said out of nowhere,and Chloe was chuckling.

"Aubrey,can i ask you something?" Chloe asked and looked towards Beca.

"I'll just go see what the rest is doing." Beca muttered before setting off towards Cynthia-Rose who is readying the music boxes.

Chloe watched Beca till she was out of earshot and then turned to Aubrey. "Is it okay if Beca performs one of her songs?" Chloe asked hopeful.

"She write songs?" Aubrey frowned.

"Yes,and they're amazing,i just have to force her to sing it,please?" Chloe pleaded.

Aubrey sighed but nodded. "Fine."

"Thanks,Bree!" Chloe hugged her tightly and then skipped her way over to Beca with a big grin on her face.

"You look happy." Beca smirked as she faced Chloe.

"I am,hey is that a new shirt? You look great in it." Chloe complimented.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "You want something,tell me."

"Can't i just say you look great?" Chloe smirked,but seeing Beca narrowing her eyes at her she gave in. "Okay,i want you to sing one of your songs here,tonight."

"No." Beca answered simply.

"Please." Chloe pushed on.

"No,you're the only one who've heard them and i'm not about to change that."

"But,you sound amazing and people should hear that."

"Fine." Beca gave in.

"Yay!You won't regret it." Chloe grinned.

"We'll see about that."

Half an hour later the amphitheater is pretty filled,everyone of the A Capella groups arrived.  
And 'All i want for Christmas is you' By Mariah Carey and Justin Bieber and everyone was singing along,it's a catchy song.

"You ready,Becs?" Chloe asked as Beca made herself ready to perform her song.

"Yes,i'm ready." Beca answered as she gestured for Lilly,Ashley,Jessica,Stacie and Denise to take place.

The music stopped and Aubrey gathered everyone's attention. "Beca's going to perform a song of her,so take a seat and enjoy."

Beca looked to her 'crew' and they nodded,Beca went sitting at her stool in front of the microphone with her guitar.

**I hate that I remember  
I wish I could forget  
What you did last December  
You left my heart a mess (A mess) **Stacie repeated softer.**  
**

**Boy, you blew it  
How could you do it, do it, oh, yeah, oh, yeah?** Stacie harmonized.

Now Beca's voice filled the air again and as she looked around at the people she sees Tyler somewhere between them.

**Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears**

She looked towards Chloe now.

**I'll give it to someone special, oh, yeah, yeah.**

**But last Christmas**  
**I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year**  
**To save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

**Thought we belonged together  
At least that's what you said  
I should've known better  
You broke my heart again (again)  
Boy, you blew it  
How could you do it, do it, oh, yeah?**

She glanced around as she sees the crowd looking amazed.

**But last Christmas  
I gave you my heart, gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away)  
This year  
To save me from tears (you got it)  
I'll give it to someone special**

**But last Christmas (oh, baby)  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away)  
This year (you got it)  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

Stacie now started harmonizing softly with Beca.

**Ooh, yeah  
How could you leave Christmas morning?  
You broke my heart with no warning  
Boy, you blew it  
How could you do it, do it, oh, yeah?**

Now Jessica and Stacie harmonized together while Beca canoed at some lyrics.

**Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)  
But the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away)  
This year  
To save me from tears (oh, baby)  
I'll give it to someone special**

**This is our last (last) last (last) Christmas.  
You broke my heart  
Last (last) last (last) Christmas  
You broke my heart  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special.**

**I hate that I remember**  
**I wish I could forget**  
**What you did last December**  
**You left my heart a mess (you left my heart a mess)**  
**(This year)**  
**To save me from tears (oh, baby)**  
**I'll give it to someone special**  
**Boy, you blew it**  
**How could you do it, do it?**

The instruments used slowly faded away just as Beca's voice also faded away.  
There was a moment of silence before everyone broke out in clapping and cheering.

Beca smiled and put her guitar aside,after she went standing in front of the microphone stand again and Jesse also came with a microphone stand and went standing next to her.

"This one is a song i wrote a couple of weeks ago." Beca announced,she took a deep breath before speaking the next words. "This one's for you Chloe."

Donald,Hat,Greg and Unicycle jumped up,also holding microphones and brought the beats to the song.  
_**(I suggest you listen to 'Classic' By**_** MKTO.)**

Beca started singing as the Treble's made the beats except Jesse who sorta danced to the beats.

**Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style**

**Ooh pretty baby  
This world might've gone crazy  
The way you save me  
Who can blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile?**

**I wanna thrill you like Michael**

Beca and Jesse did a Michael Jackson move at the same time (The one where he holds his crotch and then moves it on the beat.)

**I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this**

Beca and Jesse took their microphones from the stand and harmonized the chorus as Beca made her way over to Chloe and went standing on the stone bench in front of the one were Chloe and Aubrey were seated.

**You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic**

**Baby you're so classic  
Baby you, **Beca did this line alone.**  
Baby you're so classic**

Benji ran over to Beca and handed her a bouquet of roses.

**Four dozen of roses  
Anything for you to notice**

She then handed them to Chloe who had a big grin plastered on her face and winked before leaving off to walk between the crowd.

**All the way to serenade you  
Doing it Sinatra style**

Jesse sings now leaving Beca to slightly dance to the beat.

**Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back**

Now Beca sings further as she turns around to look at Chloe and holds her stomach to give the effect of having butterflies.

**Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle**

Now Beca spins around and runs back to her stand at the next line,as Jesse runs back too.

**I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this**

Beca puts her microphone back on the stand and holds with one hand the mic and with the other the stand,Jesse does the same.

**You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
Everything is so throwback,yea (I kinda like it,like it) **Greg says fast.**  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic**

Now Donald started rapping.

**Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever til we met  
A star in the four-tees, centerfold in the fifties  
Got me tripping out like the sixties  
Hippies,Queen of the discotheque  
A seventies dream and an eighties best  
Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive  
Girl you're timeless, just so classic**

Now Jesse and Beca started harmonizing again.

******You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
****Everything is so throwback,yea (I kinda like it,like it)**

Now they took their microphones back from the stand and started moving between the crowd again who were cheering,Beca of course with destination,Chloe.

**Out of my league**  
**Old school chic**  
**Like a movie star**  
**From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic (whoa oh)  
**

Beca now seated herself next to Chloe on the stone bench and finished the song with Jesse.

**Baby you're so classic (yea yea)**  
**Baby you're so classic  
Ooooo**

The sounds faded away and practically everyone watched Chloe and Beca who were looking at each other,Beca hopeful of course.

"Psst." They looked up to Fat Amy who stood on the stone bench behind them with a mistletoe above them.

They turned back to each other with big grins on their faces and Chloe started to lean in,closing the gap between them.  
Beca immediately responded and wild cheers and claps filled the air,causing them to smile in their kiss.

Tyler groaned as he progressed what just happened,he just got owned by two of his exes,he got up and started making his way over to them but Beca hold up her middle finger towards him,she didn't even look,she knows exactly where he is and besides who would pull away to look at some shit face as that one from Tyler if you're kissing Chloe Beale?  
He scoffed and quickly got away from the amphitheater.

They broke apart,catching their breath,but stayed with their foreheads against each other.

"I hope you have a nice memory about Christmas now." Chloe smirked.

"I certainly do."

Christmas isn't that bad,if you just give it time something awesome will take the place of that bad memory.  
A Christmas miracle.

* * *

_**Thanks for all my reviewers,followers,stalkers.  
I told ya i would finish this before 2014!  
By the way have a good new year and make a good 2014!  
**_

_**Songs used: 'Last Christmas' Ariana Grande's version and 'Classic' By MKTO (Thanks to Jamie's World,because of her i noticed the song,love it)**_

_**See ya in my other stories!  
Happy new year! **_


End file.
